Gran Foreigner's Wheels
by SamuraiWriter
Summary: Sheva Alomar gets wrapped up in the world of street racing. Huh. This should be fun. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS...
1. That Thing Called A Prologue

So yeah, I was playing _DT Racer _on a late summer night and while I was racing, I just thought of Sheva and Resident Evil out of the blue. So I was thinking "Hey, it'd be kind of funny seeing Sheva racing." Which brings us here today. I got a seemingly unique idea for a storyline featuring Sheva and her adventure in the world of street racing. I hope this gets lots of attention because I have a good feeling about it. However, I guess beggars can't be choosers, huh? It's called "Gran Foreigner's Wheels" starring Sheva Alomar. I hope you all enjoy it.

Plot Summary: A young and curious Sheva Alomar finally travels from Africa to America to stay and makes her home in beautiful, sunny, palm tree infested California-Los Angeles to be specific. While she was very loyal to her duty as a BSAA officer, Sheva starts to drift away from her government life for a taste of the fast, thrilling, and even more dangerous life of street racing after she catches a glimpse of an incredibly stylish race car for the very first time. Sheva really gets pulled in when she finds out that a powerful, extremely wealthy business man behind a chain of illegal street racing gambling organizations previously worked with the deceased Albert Wesker and could be the reason, or at least know about the true reason, behind the death of her parents. Sheva becomes eventually stripped of her BSAA pride as she finds out more secrets about this kind of life, the old and new people around her, her parents and most importantly-herself. Also, this could be a good opportunity for Sheva to try and score with the ever-so handsome and beefy BSAA member Chris Redfield, the man that gets Sheva's own engines running.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Black Comedy, Crime, Racing, Romance, Satire

"Get's Sheva's own engines running"? Oh yeah, I'm slick. Please don't compare this to that race movie _Redline_. To me, I'd find that an insult. The first entry might be crap and short and it's all in Sheva's POV, but

I hope it at least gets you intrigued. Thank you. ^_^

Enjoy!

Gran Foreigner's Wheels

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Prologue: That Thing Called a Prologue_

Shit. It's too hot here. I think it's even hotter here than in Africa.

…No. In all of the places I've been to, Africa was the hottest. However, Africa was also my favorite. Ah, I miss it already. I miss the people. Yeah sure, the people turned into flesh eating zombie-like beings, but still, the people. I miss the little stores they use to have, all so close together. Of course, in all of my time in Africa, I don't think I've seen a Starbucks anywhere. I miss the humid weather. Then again, as I said before, it's too hot here in California.

You're probably thinking, "Why did you move to America, Sheva?". No, you're not? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway.

Well actually, I've been to America before. I was just never over the West Coast before. I heard it was quite nice, especially California. All I've heard about is the "SoCal"(Isn't that what they call?) part. So, after spending nearly my whole life in Africa, I decided to take a big step in my life and move over there for good. Luckily, I had an Internet friend over Los Angeles and she told me that she was trying to sell a house. She gave it to me for a reasonable fee, and pretty soon I was flying on the plane to Los Angeles.

Eh, it was Coach. But I'm not a complainer.

It wasn't easy leaving. Especially since I was leaving many of my close friends. Including Josh. Oh, Josh was the hardest to say goodbye to. He had been with me since I was a teenager; he was like a big brother to me. However, I found it even harder to leave the BSAA West Africa Branch. Though I told many of the members that I would be transporting over to the North America Branch instead, and that I was not leaving.

It's going to take a lot to get my out of the BSAA. My whole life practically revolves around the BSAA.

So here I am. Staring in the faces of people who talked with true California accents, palm trees that I thought-for the first day I was there-were going to fall on me, luxurious houses that probably cost more than I would make in a lifetime, and the big, beautiful, blue sea from beaches all over the area. My friend, a bubbly, nice Asian woman who was no older than me, at the airport and she took me to my new house. I didn't have a lot of luggage because I was thinking I could indulge myself in as much California furniture I could find and afford. The house my friend gave me was quite beautiful. No, scratch that. It _was _beautiful. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't a small house either. It was much bigger than my old home back in Africa. I loved it.

It didn't take long for me to blend in with the fancy living of Los Angeles. Pretty soon, I was drinking regularly at a local Starbucks. All I needed was a laptop and I'd blend right in. HA! High-five….no? Okay.

I was even more ecstatic when I learned that there was a BSAA base right outside of Los Angeles. It was a nice drive. The BSAA reminded me of so much. However, there was one thing that kept banging in my head even after the big mission in Kijuju.

Big. Handsome. Loyal. Friendly. Determined. That last word really hit him on the dot. Yeah, you know who.

What? No! Not Dave Johnson. I'm talking about Christopher "Chris" Redfield. My heart was pierced the moment he said "Just Chris, thanks." Oh, I remember that. However, the hottest line I think I heard him say was "Suck on this, Wesker!" Wow. That's hot.

I couldn't stop thinking about him ever since. I also couldn't stop thinking about Jill Valentine, the one woman Chris couldn't and wouldn't stop talking about. Ugh. That pale, blonde, big-nosed, son-of-a-

Deep breath, Sheva. Breathe in. Breathe out.

That's good. Now, you are all aware of my disdain feelings for Ms. Valentine, A.K.A "Chris'-You-Knew-It-Was-Coming-Potential-Wife". Don't get me wrong, I was happy just like Chris when we rescued her. But when she looked at me to give me an apology, I couldn't help but give her a slightly nasty look. I'm pretty sure you all saw that.

Oh. I'm breaking the Fourth Wall again. Stop it, Sheva.

Anyway, I hope I can meet Chris again. Just once is all I'm asking. I'm tired of having all of these fantasies with Chris in them. They were very vivid dreams, actually. I remember one that had me greasing up Chris' muscles and afterwards he told me that I "missed a spot", and he would pull down his boxers to reveal all of his pride and glory with a smirk. Oh, how I wish they were real. Then again, Chris is too old for me. However, I have no problem with a large age gap as long as it's not too large. Um….a 12-year age difference isn't bad, right?

Anyway, changing the subject. Oh, wait a second. I never actually told you _why _I moved to California, did I? I'm sorry.

I moved to California because…well, I guess I just got tired of living in Africa. I guess I got tired of living in a small home and I just wanted something a little bigger. I miss the open space and culture of Africa, but as I've been in California, I notice a lot of quality in it. I'm really getting use to it, but there will always be a place in my heart for Africa. I guess I'm just a little homesick. Hm, maybe I should go see _The Lion King_.

Oh, or maybe I should go see some new movies. Yeah, I heard that-Wait, what's that? A car engine? It sounds like its right outside my house…

Wow, look at that car! It's amazing!

_End of Prologue_

* * *

Well, that's the Prologue. I've never done a Prologue before in any of stories of FanFiction and it's quite good for me. Please let me know what you think! Unless I decide to change my mind, the entire story isn't going to be just in Sheva's POV. It'll mainly be in third person with many excerpts from other characters' POVs.

Now, I don't know much about cars. The cars that will be in this story will be from video games I have played, racing movies I have seen, other race cars I've seen, and possibly ones that I make up. If you want to help me be a little more accurate, please comment. However, don't get to obsessive over it please. You'll just be annoying.

In the beginning of this story, it might seem a little non-linear. That's a good element, right? However, it should fall directly into place as the story progresses. Overall, I really like this idea and I hope you all will like it, too. Please review!

Thank you! ^_^


	2. Ecstasy Strudels and The Economy Strikes

Here's the first chapter of "Gran Foreigner's Wheels". I've decided to place it in third person and add excerpts from characters, and plus Sheva's thoughts on the chapter at the end of just about every one of them. Hope that won't tick people off in any way. I don't own Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Gran Foreigner's Wheels

A Resident Evil and OC Story

By SamuraiWriter

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ecstasy Strudels and The Economy Strikes_

It was a humid Monday. Sheva laid on her couch in nothing but a long, black shirt and black panties. Her head was hung off of one arm rest of the couch, her ponytail swinging every time her head moved. She rubbed her feet together occasionally and would stretch out her toes to give them air because she could feel sweat form in between them. Beads of sweat fell from her collarbone and worked their way down to her chest, but Sheva would always wipe them away. There were two fans pointed to her and she still felt hot. Sheva didn't complain, it wasn't in her character. Still, this heat was unbearable. _'It is June, though.' _Sheva thought.

At that moment, Sheva's stomach started to sing alto. She pouted and sprung from the couch. She made her way to the kitchen, her fingers around the handle, and pulled it open to get hit with the overly relaxing cool air of the refrigerator. Sheva grinned and laughed. Why had she not thought of this earlier?

She looked through the refrigerator and found…nothing. Well, almost. There were two bottles of Pepsi, with one bottle half-empty(or half-full…), multiple bottles of water, eggs, some chocolate pudding, a carton of orange juice, cooked ham and cheese wrapped up, some raisin bread, and some condiments on the side. Sheva could make a sandwich, but she was a little low on white bread and didn't feel like eating a cooked ham sandwich with cheese and raisins. With a defeated sigh, Sheva grabbed a bottle of water and closed the refrigerator door.

Just as she turned the cap of the bottle, Sheva's ears picked up a knock at the door. She placed the bottle of water on the counter and walked over to the door. One brown eye looked into the peep hole and all she saw was a shiny bald head. She notice a little brown hair on the sides, though. Sheva figured it was an old man.

Sheva unlocked the door and got a surprise. It wasn't an old man. It wasn't an old man at all. He was bald, however. He was Caucasian with big, green eyes that hid behind big, thick black glasses. The brown hair that sat on the sides was neither thick or thin, it was just "there". He wore a white oxford shirt with a black tie hanging in the middle, black pants that just cutely matched his black dress shoes, and a humble and friendly smile that just read "I'm a Geek." He was hiding something behind his back and he looked eager to give it to Sheva.

Sheva had this nagging assumption that the man was Jewish. She didn't know why. He just had a 'Jewish aroma' about him.

"Hello. My name is Daniel Hertz. I saw you move into the neighborhood a few days ago and I never got the chance to welcome you." he said, extending his hand out with a friendly grin.

Yep. Total Jew. Sheva smiled and shook his hand. "Hi. Thank you very much. My name is Sheva Alomar." she said. Very formal.

Daniel beamed and blushed the second their skin contacted each other. Maybe it was because Sheva didn't have any bottoms on. He looked awkward. He was awkward. And Sheva loved every second of it. They parted hands and it seemed as if Daniel was a bit disappointed.

"I'm guessing you have something for me." Sheva said, smiling and moving her head over to the side a little.

Daniel nodded and moved his hands out to Sheva and revealed…a box of Toaster Strudels. Sheva knew what those were, but she never tasted them before. Her brown eyes studied the box for a second before slowly moving her eyes back to Daniel, who still held a smile onto his face.

"Now, I know it's a little weird-"

'_A little?'_

"but I just wanted to give you something that I really love to show how much I welcome you to the neighborhood. They're Toaster Strudels, strawberry flavored to be exact. These are my favorite kind and I wanted you to have a box." Daniel said, moving the box over to Sheva.

Sheva took it without hesitation. She was extremely hungry.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hertz." Sheva said with a big smile.

A blush rose to Daniel's face. "Oh please. Calm me, Daniel." he corrected her.

"Daniel. Got it. Thanks, Daniel."

"No problem. Well, goodbye Ms. Alomar."

"Oh please. Call me Sheva."

"Sheva. Got it. Goodbye." Daniel said. He waved a bit and turned around and walked away from Sheva. Sheva closed the door and looked at the box of Toaster Strudels. She sighed and trotted over to the kitchen. She ripped open the box of Toaster Strudels and took out two of them out. Sheva placed the box down held the two Toaster Strudels in her hands. Her fingers rubbed against the Toaster Strudels and watched as some crumbs fell onto the counter.

With one swift motion, Sheva placed the Toaster Strudels into the toaster and pushed the lever down. From there, Sheva just waited. She didn't bother to get a plate, something to drink, or even a fork to pick up the Strudels when they were done. Sheva just waited. She was on a mission to fool the toaster into not scaring her. She was always scared or surprised when the pop-toaster would finish. Usually, Sheva would be in the middle of something and she'd drop whatever she was doing on the floor, leaving only a barrel of frustration in her. Sheva decided she should stare at the toaster to prevent such shock.

So Sheva waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

Waiting…

The Toaster Strudels popped up.

"Ah!" Shoot.

Sheva smirked and hurried over to the cabinet to grab a plate. While opening the cabinet with one hand, the other reached over and opened a drawer to fish for a fork. Once she found her desired items, she closed the cabinet and drawer and walked over to the toaster. Each spike of the fork penetrated each Strudel and was lifted up and dropped on the plate.

The aroma of the done Toaster Strudels swam around and went straight into Sheva's nostrils, making her sigh like she just stepped into a tub full of hot, relaxing water. She placed the plate down and was about to close the Toaster Strudel box until she saw something sticking out of it. Sheva gave a curious blink and she reached for it, pulling it out once she caught it with her index finger and thumb.

Sheva pulled out the pack of icing. Sheva's lips went moist from her tongue licking them. She tore off two packs of icing and then tore the two icing packs apart. After tearing it open, she positioned to one of the Toaster Strudels and lightly squeezed it. Before spreading the vanilla icing onto the Toaster Strudel, Sheva's brown eyes moved over to the box for a second. She could see a Toasted Strudel on the box and the vanilla icing spread in a zigzag design. Sheva slowly moved her eyes back to the Toasted Strudel. She squeezed the vanilla icing and successfully shaped the icing onto the pastry.

The second one didn't turn out so good. The vanilla icing was a giant blob. The second one never turned out right.

Sheva could see there was still some icing in the pack and she sucked the rest out into her mouth.

Click.

* * *

_Sheva's entire sight was filled with visions of a huge party with overly, flamboyantly dressed people. Confetti feel from the ceiling, a very sweet aroma filled the entire room, and the happy yelling of the people had clouded Sheva's ears. Sheva could see a DJ in the background, along with different colored lights moving everywhere around the area. Sheva could see it was a club. A hand grabbed Sheva's shoulder, but the scene went away the second Sheva turned to see who it was._

* * *

Soon enough, Sheva was back in her kitchen. Amazed and exceptionally scared, Sheva turned her head rapidly to each side, looking to see if anyone had sneaked into her house. Her hand slowly lowered the pack, and quickly turned to grab the plate of Toasted Strudels. She bolted into her bedroom and sat on the bed, her brown eyes never leaving the Toasted Strudels. If just tasting the delicious icing gave her the strange sensation, what would happen if she took a bite?

'_I'm going to die.' _Sheva thought.

Cautiously, Sheva reached for one of them and held it for a second. She could see the icing started to melt, ooze, and spread onto the Toasted Strudel. It warmed her hand up and enticed her to take a bit. _'Here goes nothing.' _Sheva thought. She took a bite.

Click.

* * *

_The same scene came back to Sheva and she even thought it was a little louder that time. People were yelling and dancing to the music, lights flashed just about everywhere, and the DJ rallied people up with his skillful mixing. Sheva tried to move through the crowd, enduring unintentional bumps and shoves to her body. Just as she took another step, a hand grabbed Sheva's shoulder. Sheva tensed up a bit, but she summed up the courage to turn around and see who it was._

_It was Chris. A gasp made its way passed Sheva's lips. It was a loud gasp, but Sheva couldn't hear it anyway because of the music._

"_Chris." Sheva muttered. Well, it wasn't a mutter. It wasn't a mutter at all. It just seemed like one because of the booming music. For a minute, Sheva studied him like a scientist would study an alien life form that crashed down to Earth. Chris wore a "very" tight green shirt, similar to his BSAA shirt but there was no BSAA symbol and it looked a little bit like leather. He wore "very" tight black jeans and tennis shoes._

_Sheva saw Chris say something to her, but the poor thing could hear him. "WHAT!?" Sheva shouted._

"_DO YOU WANT-"_

* * *

"YES! I WANT IT ALL, CHRIS!!" Sheva screamed in her bedroom.

How embarrassing. No one was there and Sheva still felt very embarrassed. It wasn't like her. Her head moved from side to side, making sure that she was back in her bedroom. She looked down at her hand and saw no Strudel. She had eaten during her fantasy. The hand that held the Toasted Strudel began to shake in fear and Sheva placed it to her chest. As her head snapped from side to side, her eyes caught a glimpse at the remaining Toasted Strudel lying helplessly on the plate.

Sheva tried to calm herself down so she could reduce the amount of redness on her face. Hesitation struck her as she stared at the pastry.

"He-He…Daniel! He did something to those Toasted Strudels. I know he did!" Sheva panicked. "What do I do? I want to know what Chris said but I'm scared for my life. And why did it make me shout out like that? That was weird. Who knew a breakfast meal could be so life changing."

Sheva decided to only eat Toasted Strudels at night. For both her safety and her…_personal needs._

* * *

"You're a fucking asshole."

"Stop describing yourself."

"You sure your father didn't place you on punishment giving you a car like this?"

"NO! Now shut up and fix the car, Antonio!"

"It's Anthony."

"WHATEVER!!!! JUST DO IT!!!"

Antonio-erm-Anthony rolled his eyes and began working on the rude, loud woman's car. "I shouldn't do anything for you, Jessica. Not after what happened last week."

Jessica stopped checking her well done manicure and rolled her own bright green eyes. "I said I was sorry. I thought she would be perfect for you. She didn't tell me she had a husband."

"…" Anthony gave Jessica a death stare. Jessica jumped a little as if the stare gave off a slight electric charge. "At least he didn't get mad. It's a blessing that he was bi-sexual and accepted open relationships."

Anthony shook his head and continued working on the car. So far, he didn't see anything wrong with car. The engine looked fine to him, but Jessica was sure that something was wrong. She told Anthony that the car was moving fine while she was driving, but then it started to slow down, and it eventually came to a stop. With another shake of the head, Anthony placed his hands on the hood of the car, preparing to push it down. A thought visited Anthony's mind for a few seconds, and then it left to the direction of his mouth, where the thought would be heard when Anthony approached Jessica with it.

Anthony pushed the hood of the car and walked over to Jessica, who was innocently brushing off her outfit. To fit her prissy attitude, her outfit consisted of a pink and white sailor top with a pink sweater tied around her neck. Her bottoms consisted of a matching pink mini skirt, and some brown boots for contrast. Her blonde her was perfectly pressed down with some of it sweeping over one of her eyes.

Jessica turned to her left when she felt Anthony's finger tap her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

Anthony knelt down to Jessica. "When was the last time you went for gas?"

"Five days ago."

"You haven't refilled since?"

"No."

"Did you go a lot places in those five days? Places that were _very _far from where you live?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I love to travel!"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

Anthony didn't say anything and just blinked at her. After a minute of staring, Jessica finally caught on. She caught on, and she hated it.

"I just ran out of gas, huh?"

Anthony clicked his tongue and nodded his head. "Just ran out of gas."

Boy, did Jessica feel stupid. Of course she wasn't going to go out like that. She was Jessica Stanford, after all. Not like anyone care. Anthony truly didn't.

Jessica's cheeks were flushed and she gave him an annoyed look. "Well, what did you expect?! In this economy, people can't afford gas. It's absurd! I'm not an acceptation, no matter how much I want to be! And shame on you for not realizing that!"

"Your father is a multi-millionaire and you can't afford gas?" Anthony asked, his voice in monotone.

"No!"

"I see."

"Besides, money doesn't grow on trees." Jessica said proudly.

"Yes it does, it's paper." Anthony said, a smirk mixing in with his deep voice.

Darn, Jessica was caught again. Her cheeks grew even more pink and she turned her head to the side. "Lend me your phone." she muttered in embarrassment.

"What happened to yours?"

"I accidentally dropped it in the toilet."

"…"

"Where's yours?"

"Mine's died on me." Anthony answered. Jessica grunted and opened her car door, giving only Anthony a little time to move before the door would smack him. Jessica slammed the door and walked over to Anthony's car, a silver Nissan GT-R. She got into the car and wrapped her fingers around the keys, turning it to the right. The car started up with a loud rumble. So loud that it was possible some of the neighbors heard it.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked.

* * *

One of the neighbors actually did hear the rumble. That neighbor was Sheva, who was fitting herself into a pair of black jeans before hearing the loud noise. "What was that? A car engine?" Sheva muttered.

She walked out of her room, through the kitchen, and toward her living room window. There she saw it. The glowing silver Nissan GT-R. Sheva's eyes grew wide like the wheels on the car. "Whoa! That car is amazing. I've never seen such a car like that before." Sheva whispered. Sheva surprised herself. She was acting like a over excited horny schoolgirl on spring break. Sheva supposed that it was the sight of the beautiful car that really excited her, since it was her first time seeing one of those fancy vehicles.

Sheva saw someone walking toward her door. Someone with dreads. Anthony. _'Who's that?' _Sheva's mind said.

Sheva made her way towards the door right when Anthony knocked onto the door. Her fingers fiddled with the locks and she opened the door to be face to face with Anthony. Well, face to chest. Anthony was rather tall. Sheva slowly moved her head to look at Anthony. At that moment, he looked rather threatening.

"Um, yes?" Sheva asked, her voice rather nervous. Normally, Sheva was as calm as the color blue. But the look on Anthony's face erased all of that calmness. She was truly scared.

Anthony looked at for a few seconds before changing his expression to a nicer, more polite one. A warm smile curled onto his brown skin and his matching brown eyes lightened.

"Excuse me, but could I use your phone? Mine is dead and I have to make an important phone call."

_End of Chapter 1_

* * *

Before you flame, I have nothing against Jews. Nothing whatsoever. Jews make me smile. *smiles*

Toaster Strudels are extremely delicious. If someone gave me a box of Toaster Strudels as a gift, I would be all smiles.

Here's a little something about the Strudels: It's foreshadowing.

Well, this is disappointing. To be honest, this is more of a filler chapter if anything. I didn't want to rush and I wanted to flesh Sheva out more in the story. I wanted to give Sheva a friend, but she will have a much, much bigger friend than Daniel as the story goes on. You'll see. There is so much more to Anthony and Jessica that I can't even tell you. You'll just have to wait. Also, Sheva doesn't have any thoughts on this chapter because the day isn't over, so she can't really recap it all. It's more like her diary or journal, anyways. The action will start in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you!


End file.
